This invention relates to shields for use during welding processes and more particularly relates to a shield which captures splattered welding material.
Welding shields are used to prevent weld splatter from dropping on people or surfaces nearby. Conventionally, these shields are constructed of canvas or a like material which after a short period of time becomes unusable because of the damage caused by burns from the hot metal. Additionally the shields presently used do not provide any means for cooling and for capturing the molten welding splatter after it hits the shield.